Herman Zimmerman
| Place of birth = | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 4 Emmy nominations | Roles = Production Designer, ''Star Trek'' author }} Herman Fritz Zimmerman is an Art Director and Production Designer who worked between and on Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, and [[Star Trek films|six Star Trek films]]. Together with Rick Sternbach he designed the space station Deep Space 9, with John Eaves the and the , and the Ten Forward set. His work on Star Trek earned him four Emmy Award nominations in the category Outstanding Art Direction for a Series, coincidently all for Deep Space Nine episodes. His work on that series did win him the 1996 ADG Excellence in Production Design Award, which he shared with Art Director Randall McIlvain. Zimmerman is the father of Deep Space Nine and Enterprise set designer Fritz Zimmerman III, conceptualized and oversaw the design of Star Trek-themed attractions, respectively, the Star Trek: The Exhibition (1995), and Star Trek: The Experience in Las Vegas as part of the Special Entertainment Events crew (1998), and was interviewed for the 1995 documentary The Science of Star Trek, wrote an introduction for the 1995 reference book The Art of Star Trek, and co-wrote the 1998 reference book Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual. 's ancestors]] During the run of Star Trek, Zimmerman was often referenced on screen, including * Lewis Zimmerman (Deep Space Nine and Voyager) * Herman Zimmerman (Captain) (The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: First Contact) * H. Zimmerman (Enterprise) * Chez Zimmerman (Deep Space Nine) * Ermat Zimm (Deep Space Nine) * Zimmerman provided a personal image of his father and himself to the Picard family album in , standing in as ancestors of Jean-Luc Picard * During the pre-production of Voyager, The Doctor was named "Doc Zimmerman" after him (VOY Season 2 DVD trivia text version of ) Zimmerman studied acting and directing at the Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois but changed his major to Theatre Production. He worked as associate professor of drama, technical director, and scene designer at the Northwestern University prior to his move to Los Angeles. In 1965 he started to work as assistant art director for the daily soap Days of Our Lives, followed by occupations as set decorator on the talk show Della in 1969. set]] Between 1971 and 1989 he worked as art director on the television series Sigmund and the Sea Monsters (1973-1975), The Lost Saucer (1975), Far Out Space Nuts (1975-1977), Land of the Lost (1974-1976), Tales of the Unexpected (1977), The New Odd Couple (1982-1983), Cheers (1984-1986, starring Kirstie Alley), and Brothers (1984-1986, starring Hallie Todd). Feature film credits include the mystery thriller The Resurrection of Zachary Wheeler (1971), the television drama The Girl Called Hatter Fox (1977, starring Ronny Cox), the drama Deadman's Curve (1978, with Bruce Davison), the horror film Death Moon (1978, starring Robert Foxworth), the war drama A Rumor of War (1980), the drama Twirl (1981), the television special The Return of the Man from U.N.C.L.E.: The Fifteen Years Later Affair (1983), the thriller Through Naked Eyes (1983, with David Soul), the television drama Silence of the Heart (1984, with Mariette Hartley), and 's thriller Black Rain (1989). Prior to his involvement with Star Trek, Zimmerman worked as production designer on the television drama The Burning Bed (1984), the comedy Better Off Dead... (1985, with David Ogden Stiers and Kim Darby), the comedy One Crazy Summer (1986), and the comedy series The Ellen Burstyn Show (1986-1987). During his time on Star Trek he also worked on the family comedy All I Want for Christmas (1991) and the western television series Legend (1995, with John de Lancie). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) ;As Production Designer * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** Season 1 ** Season 2 - Original Set Design ** Season 3 - Original Set Design ** Season 4 - Original Set Design ** Season 5 - Original Set Design ** Season 6 - Original Set Design ** Season 7 - Original Set Design * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Emmy Award Nominations * for the episode as "Production Designer" in the category "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series", shared with Randall McIlvain, Art Director; and Mickey S. Michaels, Set Decorator * for the episode as "Production Designer" in the category "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Art Direction for a Series", shared with Randall McIlvain, Art Director; and Laura Richarz, Set Decorator * for the episode as "Production Designer" in the category "Outstanding Art Direction for a Series", shared with Randall McIlvain, Art Director; and Laura Richarz, Set Decorator * for the episode as "Production Designer" in the category "Outstanding Art Direction for a Series", shared with Randall McIlvain, Art Director; and Laura Richarz, Set Decorator Star Trek interviews (This list is currently incomplete.) * ''Star Trek'' DVD special features ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) special feature "Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute" ** TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Beginning" ** TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" ("Artistic Design" and "VISOR") ** TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" ** TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry" ("Gene Roddenberry Building Dedicated to Star Trek's Creator", "Gene's Final Voyage"), interviewed on ** TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Starfleet Moments & Memories Year Seven" ("A Unique Family"), interviewed on ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Behind the Scenes ** DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine: A Bold Beginning"/ "Designing Deep Space Nine" (interview from ) ** DS9 Season 1 DVD special feature "Deep Space Nine Scrapbook Year One"/ "Building the Station" (interview from ) ** DS9 Season 3 DVD special feature "Sailing Through the Stars: A Special Look at "Explorers" * ''Star Trek'' magazines ** Star Trek: The Official Fan Club Magazine issue 89 (1993) ** The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine issue 3 - article "Production Designer: Herman Zimmerman" by Bill Warren (1993) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 3 (1995) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 8 - article "Designing Deep Space 9" (1995) ** Star Trek: First Contact - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine - article "The Man with the Plan" by Larry Nemecek (1996) ** Starlog issue 235 - article "Ship Builder" by Ian Spelling (1997) ** Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine - article "Paradise Found" by Larry Nemecek (1998) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 41 - article "Viva Las Vegas! Setting the Scene" (1998) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 50 (1999) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 61 (1999) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 1 - article "Herman Zimmerman's Production Diary on Star Trek: Insurrection Part 1" (1999) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 2 - article "Herman Zimmerman's Production Diary on Star Trek: Insurrection Part 2" (1999) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 8 - article "Designing the Stellar Cartography set for Star Trek: Generations" (1999) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 22 (2001) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 79 (2001) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 93 (2002) ** Star Trek 35th Anniversary Tribute - article "Designing Space" (2002) ** Star Trek Monthly issue 103 - article "The Good Sets Guide" by Ian Spelling (2003) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 10 (2003) ** Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 12 (2003) ** Starburst Special issue 64 - article "An Enterprising Gentleman" by Steven Eramo" (2004) Further reading * "Designing the interiors of the ", , February 2001, pp. 18-22, 24-27 * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Continuing Mission, 1997 External links * * * * at StarTrek.com * Interview at BBC.co.uk de:Herman Zimmerman es:Herman Zimmerman fr:Herman Zimmerman Category:Production designers Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Emmy Award nominees